


Schlechter Umgang

by somali77



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hat schwer daran zu schlucken, dass Albus andere Wege als er selbst einzuschlagen scheint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlechter Umgang

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "Wo sind wir stehengeblieben?"

-

Es war wie ein seltsamer Traum. Oder wie der Einblick in ein Parallel- Universum. Albus wand sich aus seinem Griff,  
schlüpfte zielstrebig durch die große, veschnörkelte Gattertür hinein in den fremden Garten.

Irgendwo im Hintergrund schrie ein Albino-Pfau.

Das Kind, das dort hinten beim Eingang der Villa wartete war platinblond und spitzgesichtig, genau wie sein Vater  
der ihnen das Tor geöffnet hatte. Auf einer Skala von unangenehmen Momenten war dieser hier mit Sicherheit eine Zehn.

Harry räusperte sich, schob eine Hand zurück in die Manteltasche und winkte mit der anderen seinem Sohn zu.  
„Also dann-… Ich hol dich um Sieben ab!“

Der schien das gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Beide Kinder waren schnell in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft,  
bewunderten einträchtig staunend etwas an der Mauer der Villa- vielleicht eine besonders große Spinne- und  
verschwanden dann Schulter an Schulter hinter der Eingangstür.

Albus kleine Hand winkte ihm noch einmal zu und in Harrys Brust zog sich etwas zusammen, als ihn Erinnerungen  
überkamen was sich hinter den Mauern dort abgespielt hatte. War Albus genug vorbereitet?  
Konnte er seinen Sohn hier allein lassen, ohne zuhause ständig an ihn zu denken?

Malfoy, dessen blonde Haare sich an der Stirn über den trübblauen Augen des kantigen Erwachsenengesichtes  
langsam lichteten, hielt die Tür zögernd noch halb geöffnet, vermied so weit es ging Blickkontakt und schien  
die Situation ebenso unangenehm zu finden wie er selbst. Seine dünnen Lippen waren blass.  
Er sah fast aus wie aus Wachs.

Wo waren sie stehen geblieben? Sie waren nie weiter gekommen als zu dieser seltsamen Coexistenz  
unter der ein ganzes Inferno verwirrter Feindseligkeiten schwelte. Harry hatte kein Bedürfnis, weiter zu kommen  
und er war sich recht sicher, dass es dem Malfoy in der Hinsicht ähnlich ging.

„Scha- hatz“ , rief eine Frau aus einem Fenster der Villa, „Was machst du denn noch? Bring ihn doch mit herein!“  
Malfoy räusperte sich, er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.  
„Möchtest du… rein kommen auf einen Kaffee?“  
Die Frage war höflich, seine Körpersprache sagte etwas ganz anderes.

„Nein danke“ , rang Harry sich ab, „Ich muss weiter.“  
Malfoy nickte und schloss recht erleichtert das Gatter wieder mit einem Knall.

Er sah sich nicht noch einmal nach ihm um. Als er langsam zurück zum Haus ging, waren seine Schultern  
unter dem dicken, schwarzen Mantel hochgezogen, so als fürchtete er, Harry könnte ihm hinterrücks  
einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen...  
Als er hinter der Eingangstür verschwunden war, atmete Harry durch.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass ihre Kinder offenbar beschlossen hatten, nicht an derselben Stelle stehen zu bleiben wie sie.  
Es gefiel ihm einiges nicht an der Tatsache, seinen jüngsten Sohn dem Sprössling des wohl widerlichsten  
Typen seiner ganzen Schulzeit auszuliefern.  
Aber dann war das vielleicht einfach der Lauf der Dinge.  
Irgendwie musste es weiter gehen. Das hier war ihre Fortsetzung.

Er drehte sich um, ging über knirschenden Kies zurück und versuchte sich einzureden, dass er tolerant genug dafür war.

 

-ENDE-


End file.
